Pleasure
by leprekan187
Summary: harry draco hpdm slash graphic sex scene bondadge love nc17 cold shower needed... smut smex lemon limey goodness... very hot...


WARNING: Since people love my smut so much I decided to do this. This is SMUT. BONDADGE. RIMMING. AND MUCH, MUCH MORE… SLASH. SEX-GRAPHICLY SO. BOY ON BOY. Harry X Draco. If this does not make your mouth water in anticipation I suggest you click the back button and find some Harry and Ginny fluff story before I corrupt your precious minds.

Seriously though… very hot. I think my eardrums are trying to burst from writing this…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry smiled as he loomed over his bound lover. The normally cool and collected aristocratic boy was flushed from his forehead down to his knees with pleasure.

Harry hadn't even really done much to the boy… yet.

The silk Gryffindor red and gold ties to Harry's four-poster bed bound Draco Malfoy magically; naked of course… how else would Harry have Draco bound? Honestly…

Aside from the healthy flushed glow of arousal, Draco's long blonde hair was ravished and was sticking up at all odd angles making him look even better.

"Please…" Draco begged panting through swollen lips as his tongue darted out to lick them.

Harry raked his eyes over his lover from his mused hair, dark lust filled eyes, kiss-swollen lips, his bobbing Adams apple, dusty rose hard nipples, quivering ab muscles to his prize that lay nested on a bed of flaxen curls.

Still clad in his boxers Harry leaned over Draco in the push-up position to where he was just out of the smaller boy's reach and kissed Draco passionately again.

Draco was fucking gorgeous like this, wanton and helpless and loving every second of it.

When Harry pulled away from the kiss he smirked as a lust clouded Draco attempted to follow him, even with his arms tied over his head and his legs eagle spread.

"Ah… ah… ah… down boy…" Harry chastised as he lowered his head to Draco's neck and licked and nipped a trail from the bobbing Adams apple to the right dusty rose nub before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking harshly before soothing the abused nub by licking it softly before repeating with the left nipple.

Harry grinned wickedly as Draco began humping air trying to create some friction for his neglected purple weeping cock.

Harry tsked at the cock before smirking and reaching into the bedside drawer and grabbing the newest addition to the drawer. So new, Draco didn't even know it was there.

It paid to have Fred and George Weasley as his friends. The two were kinky bastards who jumped at the chance to make this particular little device. Took them weeks trying to make it perfect. Not that they minded mind you. Harry was just an impatient sod when it came to sex and Draco.

Pulling out the strawberry flavored lube with it Harry grinned at Draco before sinking his body down to his finally.

Draco moaned in earnest as he felt the skin on skin contact for the first time since he had been bound to the bed. Draco had already had at least four orgasms and was closely on the way to another. Closing his eyes Draco relished in the contact and missed Harry's actions completely.

Harry grinned wickedly as he slid the bright green cock ring over Draco's weeping member.

Draco's eyes shot open at the cool contact of the ring.

"Ha… Harry…" Draco stuttered confused through his lust-clouded mind. Harry didn't justify an answer as he slid his body down Draco's making the latter moan at the friction.

Harry stopped at the glorious cock in front of him.

"Watch…" Harry whispered to Draco whose eyes jumped out of their sockets trying to open fast enough.

"~I love the way you look like this Draco. It makes me want to fuck you mercilessly into the mattress until you scream my name and black out from pleasure. Do you want me to fuck you? I will anyway… you make such a pretty picture tied to the bed completely at my control.~" Harry hissed in Parseltongue at the beautiful cock making Draco whimper with need. Parseltongue was one of his biggest weaknesses when it came to Harry.

Harry let his tongue touch the tip of Draco's cock softly before licking a strip around the velvety purple head and dipping into the slit digging for more pre come.

"please…" Draco begged softly as he arched off of the bed pulling at his restraints as his vision turned white around the edges and he felt like he was floating.

Harry smirked before he took his head of Draco's impressive cock into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Keening Draco felt like he would pass out from sensation overload of Harry's hot mouth on his cock and his devil tongue scorching him.

Soothing the head of the cock in his mouth with his tongue Harry let Draco go before licking another strip down the underside of the swollen cock trailing down to his ball sac.

Harry took each one into his mouth and gently sucked before he let them go and grabbed his wand he had tossed to the side and flicked it twice. Draco's bound legs rose about a foot or two higher than they were already before stopping and a pillow appeared just under Draco's arse.

"~Such a beautiful creature…I love you Draco…~" Harry hissed softly making Draco moan again.

Knowing what he would do next would make Draco go into complete sensation over load he touched the cock ring he had placed over Draco's cock, he grinned when he heard the whirling sound as it began to vibrate. Still grinning Harry let a single finger catch the renewed drops of pre come from Draco's weeping member and placed them softly over the puckered hole before massaging the tight muscle slowly Harry worked a single knuckle into the tight ring using his other hand to find the strawberry lube he had got out earlier. Applying a generous amount to the hole and his fingers before working the first one in all the way. Harry looked up at Draco. His soft gray eyes were nearly completely obsidian with lust as he watched Harry from where he was. His bottom lip was trapped between his white teeth, the lip turning white from the pressure. Harry pulled out the single digit before adding the second along with it and slowly scissoring the tight muscle open for his cock and making sure to hit that special spot every three or four pulls. After a few ministrations of this he added the third and made sure Draco was completely ready before withdrawing his fingers.

Draco made a groan at the loss of contact.

Draco was completely ready to come. If it weren't for that damned cock ring he would have done so at least twice more. Harry rid himself of his boxers and pulled on his neglected cock twice before he added lube to his cock before lining it up with Draco's slowly tightening opening. Slowly and torturously Harry pushed past the initial ring of muscle.

Once fully seated inside his lover Harry had to hold still fighting the urge to come on the spot then having to fight the urge to plunge into Draco mercilessly until he couldn't walk for a month.

"Move damnit! Please!" Draco begged through the lust and Harry complied.

Moving slowly Harry angled this way and that way searching for that one spot that would make Draco see stars.

He knew he hit it when Draco let out a loud keening yell that echoed off the silenced room, sending shivers down Harry's back.

Speeding up the pace Harry made sure to hit that spot every time. Mumbling incoherently Draco was so far beyond floating with pleasure he was sure he would die from it… and Merlin… what a way to go. Draco thought as Harry began to chant in Parseltongue.

"Ha… Harry… Harry… pl… please… let me… lemme come…" Draco begged as he felt even more light headed then he had before, still bound he held onto the ties as if they were his life line.

Harry barley heard the plea as he was already nearing completion himself and had that fuzzy hum in his ears. Speeding the pace up even more so Harry reached between them and pulled at Draco's cock once before removing the cock ring.

Draco literally wept with relief as he came. Rainbows of bursting color exploded behind his eyes as he covered his chest and Harry's with his come.

The feeling of Draco's tightness sucking on his cock was too much for him and Harry came violently still thrusting into that tight hole

Moments latter Harry pulled out of his lover flicking his wand releasing Draco from his restraints and casting a cleaning charm over the two of them before collapsing on the now clean sheets and pulling Draco's back close to his front letting his now soft cock rest between the abused cheeks.

Panting both boys took a while to let their hearts slow to normal rhythm. Harry let his head rest against the back of Draco's neck as he smiled when the boy spoke.

"Bloody hell… don't do that again… not when I'm already so far gone… please…" Draco gasped between pants as he felt slumber singing softly in his ear.

"Mmm… deal…" Harry hummed as he kissed Draco's neck and shoulder as he felt the lullaby as well.

"M'love you…" Draco whispered softly as he gave into sleep.

"M'love you too…" Harry said following his lover to the land of dreams.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I told y'all that it was hot… so yea… I'm gonna take a nice cold dip into the pool and let my mush of a brain go to sleep afterwards… reviews are loved…


End file.
